Up the Bounty
by VirKatJol
Summary: Sequel to Bountiful. Cam can't stop thinking about Vala.


Title: Up The Bounty

Author: virkatjol

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Sequel to Bountiful. Cam can't sleep after Vala teased him. Written for kissbingo square Greeting: Good Morning

A/N: This was written because I had no idea that people wanted it until Dizzy commented on . Thanks to valhallalilly for loving it and making me feel like it's okay to write it and not having to be disowned again.

The sky was beginning to gray out the window. He closed his eyes in another attempt to bring on sleep. Every time he fell into sleep he'd see her, feel her, smell her. Then he'd open them and she'd disappear.

It wasn't fair that Vala Mal Doran could drive him to distraction without even being in the same room. She'd left him hours ago to head up to her room, his room really. After the short teasing session she'd abandoned him on the couch. His hard on had deflated only slightly and if he wasn't in the living room he'd have taken things in hand himself.

Cameron Mitchell was far too old to chance being caught masturbating by one of his parents. He knew if he decided to relieve his own tension it would be a sure way to call his mom or dad out of their slumber for a glass of water or a middle of the night snack. He wasn't going to risk it.

Instead, he laid alone watching the sky go from the inky darkness of night to the dull grays of impending dawn. In a couple hours everyone would be up. He tossed around some more and tried to get comfortable. He closed his eyes and tried to draw up images of Thor or Daniel, even Dr. Lee. But as soon as his subconscious took over she was back. Vala and her legs that went on for miles, perched across him letting his hand touch the silky skin of her thigh.

He moaned and pulled himself from the erotic dream.

"That's it." He mumbled to himself. He sat up and tossed the sheet aside. "I can't believe I'm about to do this…"

He took his time creeping up the flight of stairs, avoiding the squeaky fourth step entirely. He knew that his weight would set off the tenth step as well so he catapulted himself to the landing. His paused and let the air settle around him and then slowly walked to his old bedroom. His parents slept on the main level since his father's accident. His room was located across the house. He knew they'd hear nothing.

Not that he expected anything to happen. But just in case…

The door was ajar and he pushed it in. The hinges were well oiled and it glided easily, it opened just far enough for him to slip through. He slowly turned the handle and slipped the door into it's latch, then locked it. The soft sound of the lock startled him and he glanced up at the bed for the first time.

Cam couldn't help but grin. She'd spread out on her stomach, head on the edge of the bed. One of her feet was exposed and one arm dangled over the edge. The covers were all askew and he thought that he could see drool on her other hand

Carefully, he stalked up to his old bed and kneeled down in front of her. He just gazed at her face, slack with sleep, for a moment before he reached up to stroke her cheek. He just lightly touched her with the pads of his fingertips.

"Mmm. Cameron." She murmured in her sleep.

So he wasn't the only one troubled by a ghost in his dreams.

"Vala." He leaned in and whispered her name against her ear. His lips grazed the whorls of her ear as he spoke. "Wake up."

"Five more minutes. I'm having a really good dream." She mumbled the words and flipped over snuggling deeper under the blankets.

Now there was room for him to slide in behind her. He lifted the comforter and hopped gently up and under it. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she instinctively snuggled into him. Her ass rubbed right over his groin and he was instantly at attention, again.

Her shirt had ridden up sometime during the night and his palm was on the soft flesh of her belly. Cam felt her muscles respond to his touch by tightening slightly. He heard the soft huff of air leave her lips and one of her hands grabbed onto the hand he'd placed on her stomach.

The butterflies in his stomach started flying around, he was sure she was going to shove his hand away. Vala's fingers weaved through his, her palm on the back of his hand, and for a moment she paused. He glanced at her face and could see the furrow in her brow.

"Cam?" Her voice was scratchy and filled with sleep.

His name had never sounded so amazing leaving her lips. He felt his erection twitch and he bit his lower lip to hold back a moan. He found his voice to answer her.

"Yeah, it's just me, Vala." He thought she'd hear his voice waiver with nervous anticipation.

"Mmm good."

She moved his hand then. But not away from her like he was dreading. She pulled him upwards, skimming the warm flesh over her ribs, and let his hand cup her breast.

"You're sure?"

"Why do you think I came downstairs?" She smiled at him followed by a yawn. "I'm sleepy." She tickled her fingers over his arm while he held her breast in his hand. It felt good to be touched. Sometimes she felt like the team tried to avoid making connections with her.

"I'll do my best to hold your interest…" He squeezed her breast and she arched into his hand. The nipple under his palm was pointed and he released his hold on her to pay attention to the small, hard nub. His thumb gently pressed across it. The pebbled tip seemed to swell more as the rough texture of the pad of his thumb teased it.

"You're doing well, so far." She pushed the blankets down that were covering them and reached for the hem of her shirt. Vala tugged it up the rest of the way, exposing herself completely. It now bunched above her breasts, under her neck. "Yes looks… wonderful, darling."

If he thought that feeling her breast in his hand was spectacular, seeing it all made it even better. His mouth watered, he wanted to taste her skin. The angle was all wrong. He went to move away, to change their position, but Vala's "No." stopped him short.

"I want to taste you…" He moved again, hoping an explanation would allow him to do as he pleased.

"I've been ready since nine." She stole his hand from her breast and moved it again. There was no slow route to the new destination. They slipped under the hem of her panties and his fingers encountered her sex. Her very warm, very wet sex. Her leg lifted and draped backwards over his hip.

He made an unintelligible noise as her hand left him there alone. He cupped her first then let his middle finger slip between her folds. He rubbed along the slick flesh, just gently teasing her. He circled her clit slowly feeling the hard organ swell even more under his touch. She was gasping under his ministrations and his mouth needed to taste her.

Before she could protest he pulled his hand free. She let out a groan, bemoaning to loss of his touch. He brought his hand to his lips just as she was greedily reaching to steal it back. She paused and watched him as his fingers paused mere millimeters from his mouth. He took a big breath of air, soaking in her scent. It only served to make his body throb with more desire for her.

Before the juices cooled too much he opened his mouth and took his middle finger between his lips. Her flavor was musky, sweet and had a tang that could only be Vala. He suckled his finger until he couldn't taste her any longer. His eyes had slipped closed as he savored it. When he opened them he could see her face. Her eyes were wide and her mouth gapping open. Her breasts were heaving with her panting. She licked her lips and he couldn't deny himself, not anymore.

Cam flipped her onto her back and connected their mouths. Their tongues flicked across each other and he tipped to one side to deepen the contact. He laid across her and she opened her thighs for him to settle between.

The ridge of his erection pressed against her sex, his track pants did nothing to hid how hard he was for her. She reached down and pushed on the hem of the pants. She wanted him. She was impatient and needed to feel all of him. When the angle proved to difficult she pushed on his chest. He leaned away from her and she snaked her hand into the front of his pants and freed his cock.

"Much better." Vala flashed him a perfect smile. She wrapped her fingers around his erection and gave him a couple pumps. The velvet skin over the hard organ made her sheath flood with moisture.

"God, Vala." He reached down and trapped her fingers under his. His control was only so good. He couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten laid.

"I was at one point." She giggled at her own joke. Then she used her other hand to drag her panties to the side, exposing her folds to him. "Time to worship your god."

"Does that really work?" Cam smirked at her and let her guide him foreword. She lined him up and both of them released their hold on his cock as he pressed onward. The head slid in easily and then he paused.

"You tell me." He just shook his head and thrust the rest of the way inside her.

Both of them gasped at the feeling. He rolled his hips and his pelvis put pressure on her clit. She opened her mouth for an 'oh' and he leaned down and kissed her again.

Her hands clutched at him, his back and head. Vala ran her fingers along his spine before flattening her hand to use her palm. She crept her way down to his ass and squeezed. His perfect, round globe filled her hand and she encouraged him to start thrusting.

Cam pulled out slightly and plunged back in. She gripped him so tightly and he felt dizzy with the pleasure from it. Every time he retreated from her body she shuddered and he thrust back in.

Their rhythm was slow and sensual. Neither of them were in a hurry. Cam left her mouth to explore her breasts. He took a nipple between his lips and suckled her. His tongue flattened along the underside and increased the suction.

The sun was beginning to peak over the horizon and slip through the curtains. A beam of light caressed Vala's dark hair. He paused for a moment, just taking in the beauty of her tousled and well loved. The smile on her face was full of enjoyment. He glanced out the window and then looked back at her.

"Good morning." He leaned in and kissed her. Their lips devoured each other and his body resumed the tempo. She kissed him back and he felt her hand glide between their bodies.

"It's time to make it a really good morning, darling." She slid her finger over her clit and arched up into his thrusts. Her legs locked around his lower back and she begged him to speed up with her heels.

He complied. He didn't know how much longer he'd be able to sink into her heat without exploding.

"I was hoping for great." He jerked into her and forced her hand hard against her clitoris. She gasped and clenched hard around his cock.

"Great. Yes, do that again and you'll be on your way to great." He did as she asked again. Then again. She was was close now. Her finger worked over her swollen, slick nub, she could almost touch her orgasm. Then Cam leaned down and kissed her pulse point on her neck. His tongue licked at her skin and then his teeth scraped across her flesh. The rough stubble of his chin rubbed on her clavicle and it was enough. With his next powerful thrust she flew over the edge.

Her climax washed through her, the blood in her veins raced under her skin as she exploded. She called out for Cam and he mumbled something into her neck. She couldn't hear as the blood rushed through her ear drums. But his mouth covered hers again and then she felt him jerkily plunge into her. Her orgasm was waning and he could feel her pleasure finishing so he let go.

Cam let himself come. He felt his sac tighten up and he let go of his seed. Spurt after spurt of his essence was emptied inside of her. He felt as if the climax wouldn't ever end. When it did his arms were quaking with the effort to hold his weight off her slight build. He debated just falling on her, not wanting to leave her heat just yet, but instead he hissed as he pulled out and flopped onto his side next to her.

His hand cupped her cheek and his fingertips were tickled by her hair. Her sated smile went all the way up to her eyes. He just stared at her for a while. The sun crept up over them and bathed them both in it's warm glow.

He couldn't resist for a second longer and he moved in to kiss her again. The sunlight danced on her eyelashes as she closed her eyes. Her lips were plump from their earlier kisses so he touched his lips to her mouth with extra care.

"Good morning?" He murmured the questions against her lips.

"Great, definitely, great." She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him, breaking the kiss and burying her face in his neck.

The knock on door startled them both.

"Cam, Vala, breakfast is going to be ready in a few minutes." His mom could be heard chuckling as she retreated.

"Maybe we could hear some of those stories now?" Vala teased as she looked passed his shoulder to the door.

"Vala…" He just smiled and kissed her again.

"Do you think she made pancakes?" She sprung out of bed and righted her clothes. "I love pancakes."

Cam fixed his own clothes and stood up from his bed. He reached his arm out and her fingers grabbed onto his hand pulling him to follow her to breakfast.

"Sex always makes me hungry." She rubbed her stomach for emphasis.

"Everything makes you hungry. Are you ever not hungry? I don't know where you put all that food…"

"You're morning is going to get less good if you keep it up…" She giggled at his scowl and kissed his nose. "Come on your mom is waiting."

He followed her down to the kitchen. He knew his parents wouldn't say anything, they liked Vala. He's probably still be bright red throughout breakfast, however. He briefly wondered what his grandma might say before just shaking his head and bracing himself to face the music.

Perhaps this reunion wasn't going to be as boring as he first expected. Not with such an interesting, beautiful woman on his arm.

His mornings were already looking brighter.

The End


End file.
